Inside a Dragons Mind
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Oneshots! Stories centered around my Dragonborn (Nord, female) and other dragons because i love dragons and they need more love xD Rating might change as i update, no specific genre.
1. Chapter 1

She had walked for days. Most of her gear had been discarded at her home in Whiterun but she was still armed to the teeth, she was the dragonborn after all. The cargo she bore on her shoulders was one of the heaviest she had ever taken, but this needed to be done, she needed to do this.

It had taken her a many days to persuade the Jarl of Whiterun into giving her his favorite trophy and decoration. But after hours of long and tiresome arguments and multiple outbursts of rage and anger, which had on more than one occasion led to something being destroyed, he had finally agreed to give her the trophy on the condition that she never brought the topic up again.

At the moment she didn't even have a map on her, she didn't need it as she knew that she would soon reach her destination.

It had been years since she had first entered Dragonsreach and laid eyes on the head of a dragon mounted on the wall, at first it had made her stare in awe, what power and determination it must have taken to put down such a beast.

But as she grew and learned the tale of the so called beast a bitter tasted had settled in her mouth. She could no longer look at the trophy without feeling either sadness or anger deep in her heart. It was wrong. It was wrong how he had been enslaved like a mindless beast and just to slowly go insane.

His name was Numinex.

Paarthurnax had only needed to tell her the story once. The tale of how Numinex had been shouted into submission by King Olaf One-Eye atop Mount Anthor. He had never gone into details or told why he hadn't tried to free Numinex from his prison at Dragonsreach, maybe he was afraid she wouldn't understand?

She let out a sigh of relief as she reached her destination. A dragon's burial site.

It was empty; she had slain the dragon whom had slept there a long time ago, after he had been resurrected by Alduin. There was nothing around it, no little village or hut and it was atop of a small waterfall with an open terrain surrounding it. It was perfect.

Only Numinex's head remained, no one knew what had happened to his body. But she would make sure he was buried properly, his time of shame was over.

I was beginning to get dark. She had finally buried what was left of Numinex. The last rays of the sun gently stretched across the fields that seemed to go on forever. The dragonborn leaned down a plucked a flower before laying it on the grave. She sat down beside it and watched the sunset.

"You can finally rest now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Paarthurnax!"

The so called master of the gray-beards lazily opened his eyes, vaguely finishing up his meditation as his student landed at the foot of the word wall, probably seeking his guidance in the way of the voice.

Hevnofokriid was one of his most promising students; but he was also very young and had much to learn. "_Drem yol lok_ _Hevnofokriid_." Paarthurnax greeted the youngling who bowed his head in respect.

It was first now that he noticed that his student looked…upset. Well as upset as a dragon could be anyway. He was breathing frequently as he was trying to calm his anger and he was shuffling his feet uneasily. "What seems to be troubling you so _prustiik_."

The young frost dragon breathed in heavily preparing himself as well as choosing his words.

"I am not upset Master, but I do not understand why you spend so much time with the Dovahkiin! You have three students here on the mountain alone and yet you seem to only notice **her** when she shows up! It's unfair; she's not even a real _dovah_! She's a mortal with _dovahro sil_, a dragon's soul, she's an abomination!" Though he started out calm his voice had risen with his emotions and he was almost fuming with anger.

Paarthurnax was quiet, allowing his student to speak his mind, they knew very well that the other two dragons were listening in intensely and Paarthurnax wished for a moment he could have his quiet mountain back.

"When you look at the Dovahkiin, what do you see Hevnofokriid?" The older dovah asked holding back a sigh. The frost dragon eyed him for a second before answering without doubt. "A mortal with no respect or common sense, she has the mind of a child." He said with an undignified huff.

Paarthurnax chuckled at this. "Yes, a child indeed." Hevnofokriid groaned angrily before taking a deep breath.

"She is like you, Hevnofokriid, she is but a child in the way of the voice, immensely powerful, yes. But she still has so much she needs to learn." He reasoned and the frost dragon lowered his head as if he was thinking, the older dragon could literally see the wheels turning in his head. They heard footsteps approaching and it wasn't long till the small form of the infamous Nord woman was visible. She came to a still a few feet away from them, allowing them to finish up, but her whole demeanor told them that she demanded attention.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but she still can't construct a single sentence correctly." The older dragon whispered mockingly and laughed before trotting over to the small Nord who had started kicking the snow covered ground impatiently.

Hevnofokriid watched them for a moment, his cold eyes inspecting the Dovahkiin as he had many times before, but this time he saw something different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dovahkiin."

The Nord woman slowly looked up to face the approaching Paarthurnax. She smiled warmly and he returned the gesture with a toothy grin.

"Drem yol lok Paarthurnax." She greeted. She had been meditating like the other dragons, just sitting for herself a little off to the side, close to the edge and feeling the wind.

"Odahviing told me he saw you by an ancient burial site the other day." The Dovahkiin groaned loudly before getting up.

"Don't tell me he's keeping an eye on me again. I don't know how many times I have to tell him, that I do know how to take care of myself." She said with irritation before dusting the snow off her armor.

Paarthurnax chuckled lightly, settling down on the edge of the mountain with her. "You know he cares for you Dovahkiin." The Nord woman sighed deeply before leaning slightly in on the large dragon.

"He shouldn't. I don't want him to care, at some point I will grow old and just wither away." She said indifferently Paarthurnax just nodded his head, knowing it was the truth.

"But tell me now; what were you doing at the burial site? As far as I'm concerned you slain that dovah a long time ago." He asked and scouted the area below them. The Dovahkiin followed his eyes and said then. "I persuaded the Jarl to give me Numinex's head."

Paarthurnax gave a startled jerk and the dragonborn almost lost her balance. She had to move back a few steps in order to gain her footing on the slippery snow. The large dragon looked at her in disbelief, his eyes showing an ocean of emotions. "…And you buried it?" he asked, his voice still sounding shocked. The woman nodded her head before smacking his wing slightly for almost making her lose her balance.

But Paarthurnax didn't notice. His eyes were closed and his head hung low. "Paarthurnax? Are you alright?" The young woman asked with concern, stepping closer to his face and laying a comforting hand on his muzzle. The dragon sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head in response. "I… I don't know what to say…" He admitted before lifting his head and looking to the skies. "_Praan ko drem, wuth fahdon_."

"Thank you; you did what I wasn't able to. Hopefully he can rest in peace now."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Younger ones have given you an alias, a pet name I believe it's called in your tongue." Odahviing said suddenly as he rested lazily on his hind legs and stretched out his wings, the big bones popping loudly beneath the thick skin. The red dragon sighed in content before leaning forward again and landing on the tip of his wings. He looked down at the Dragonborn whom was in the middle of cutting off large pieces of meat, for herself, off of their now dead prey.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She said and wiped the blood off her dagger before sheathing it; she put some of the meat into a dark brown leather bag and looked up at her companion with a deep frown.

Odahviing chuckled and stepped forward towards the dead mammoth, his eyes showing great hunger. "But I'm not, it was after they saw you practice _Yol Toor Shul_."

The Dragonborn peeped up at this with a happy tone. "About that, did you see me? I think I'm finally getting the hang of it!" The Dragonborn smile widely for a moment clearly proud of herself, but Odahviing just chuckled and shook his head before saying "If you say so Dovahkiin."

Her smile dropped and turned into a frown. "Wow, rude…".

Odahviing sunk his teeth into the tender meat, tasting it and enjoying the raw texture. He let out a purr before taking a step back and roasting the rest of the animal. The Dragonborn sat down on a stone and looked intensely at the red dragon. "So?" she said at last when she was getting impatient. Odahviing knew that she wanted to know what the other dragons thought about her. And the fact that he was ignoring her unasked question in favor of his food was getting on her nerves.

"So? He asked back, turning his head to face her, meat and burnt fur hanging from his mouth. He smiled goofily at her and she laughed at him. "What is it?" She asked after he had swallowed and wiped the gore away in the grass.

"Normally they call you _Dovahkiin_ but some have taken a liking to call you _Sahloyol._" He explained and lay down beside the stone the Nord woman sat on.

"Sahloyol, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it? What does it mean?" She asked with a dumb smile, Paarthurnax's students actually liked her enough to give her a name in their tongue. Pride swelled in her chest and she felt wonderful.

Odahviing looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Promise me you won't be upset." He said and the Dragonborn immediately feared the worst. The pride from before was gone and now a million questions raced through her mind but her face gave nothing away. They didn't like her? Not at all? Not even a tiny bit? But she said anyway. "Of course I won't be, I'm not a child Odahviing!"

The dragon sighed and prepared himself for an outburst he hadn't expected her to be so happy over it. "As you know _Yol_ means fire, and _Sahlo_ means….weak." He explained and watched her face intensely.

The dragonborn was still for a moment, she looked at his face before looking at the ground and looking back at him. "Who said that" she demanded her tone harsh but her eyes showed a bit of pain.

Odahviing was surprised that she wasn't yelling or screaming like she had done before when he had told her rumors about her. "Toormaarfeyn." He answered and the Dragonborn nodded her head.

Odahviing looked at her with a frown, and grumbled a bit. He shouldn't have brought it up. He sighed deeply yet again, it had become quite a habit of his. "Don't let it bother you Dovahkiin, the name has another meaning." He said knowing that the students had meant that she was weak. But the name did have another meaning and he hated to see her upset.

The Dragonborn looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Phantom, deceive, fire." He said with a grin and fire playing at the top of his tongue. The dragonborn smiled lightly and crooked a brow. "Deceive eh? I like the sound of that."

"But don't get cocky now, they did mean that you were weak."

"Oh shut it Odahviing."

The name had a deeper meaning. It meant that though she was little she was fierce and she would punish anyone who dared to underestimate her. That reminded her that she needed to have a talk with Toormaarfeyn.


End file.
